


im sorry

by copperright_brainrot



Series: oc stories [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Relationships, Bad Ending, Bad Writing, Blood, Blood and Violence, Broken Promises, Character Death, Comfort, Crime Husbands, Crushes, Crying, Dead Inside, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is a bad guy, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, HUMAN STICKS!!, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Kissing, Last Kiss, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man, Murder, No good guys, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Pain, Poly Relationship, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, References to Depression, Reginald Needs A Hug, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Toppat Clan Adopted Henry Stickmin, Toppat Ellie Rose (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Henry Stickmin, Toppat Recruits Ending | TR (Henry Stickmin), Twins, Yandere, badass Reginald, bisexual tiffany?, broken relationship, even if its minor, he deals with this on a daily basis, killer, last goodbyes, love is dead, major death, not referenced, poly tiffany good tiffany, reginald a coward but can defend himself a little bit, right and reginald are so cute together though-, tiffany you did it now, twin love, yeah thomas died
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperright_brainrot/pseuds/copperright_brainrot
Summary: tiffany makes a very big mistake, that gets her thrown off the shipOn a hiatus.
Relationships: Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom & Right Hand Man, Reginald Copperbottom/Original Female Character(s), Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man, Thomas Chestershire/Henry Stickmin, Thomas Chestershire/henry stickmin/ellie rose, ellie rose/thomas Chestershire, female original character x male character, original character x original character x original character, original female character x original female character - Relationship
Series: oc stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098887
Kudos: 3





	1. tiffany messed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIFFANY YOU DONE MESSED UP YOU LITTLE-

Tiffanys pov (for context tiffany killed Thomas in the brig))

* * *

oh god...oh god what have I done?

I killed someone in cold blood! I'm a traitor to the toppats! All for what? a stupid crush?! Oh no someone coming...

WHERE THE HELL DO I HIDE?? there's nowhere for me to hide! oh god...

_**REGINALD????** _

OH GOD! NO NO THIS IS SUCH A BAD TIME!

"y-you...Killed them?!"

oh yeah, I definitely didn't and I'm just standing here with a body, a knife in my hand, and blood on my hand too! _OF COURSE, I DID!_

_please don't tell anybody..._

here I'll keep your mouth shut! I walk towards Reginald with him backing up every time I get closer. 

he fought back and he's stronger than I thought

he pinned me to the ground 

"I got you.." he sounded tired

"RIGHT-HAND MAN HELP!" he yelled

I punched him right in the face...

he had a broken nose

"you little...my right-hand man will come soon!"

oh god, I made him angry, didn't I?

I need to run. I kicked him off of me. Giving me enough time to run out of that room

I have to get to Charles and charlie. I have to tell them. I don't care if they hate me

_**I'm gonna get thrown off the airship soon so who cares?** _

_**I love them** _

_**I need them I need them I need them** _

Reginald pov: 

F**K! ouch, that hurt a lot, she's pretty strong.

of course, at the last minute right came

"reg! are you 'kay...WOT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!"

"tiffany...she killed him..Henry and Ellie are gonna be destroyed."

"oh..oh..dear she 'orn him 'part!"

"yep caught her, though she's pretty strong."

"where are they?"

"I don't know where they're heading, but we need to find them before they kill any other members."

"agreed"

"c'mon let's go, hun"

"ya 'now we should get rid of 'hat bloody nose ya got 'here"

"don't worry righty"

I wiped the blood off

"I'll take care of it later. Now come on"

we went to the front of the airship to make an announcement 

" **Dear all toppat members were looking for tiffany. if you find her, bring the traitor to the front of the airship thank you."**

"done"

"We should take 'are of the body. Ya 'now?"

"yes we should"

and with that we went to the brig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST CHAPTER! the first story all by itself! Nice, first story of this series too.


	2. confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> charlie is a female lesbian. She wears a camouflage crop top and jean shorts. She has a gold necklace. Her toppat is forest green and has the letters 1# SIMP in all gold. Her pronouns are she/they but they prefer she/her  
> Charles is the twin brother of charlie. He is demisexual. He wears a blue sweater, with the words "wowies" on it. He wears grey sweat pants. His toppat is lime green and has the words "1# twin" in all gold. Her pronouns are he/her  
> there are their descriptions! This is a more fluffy chapter than the last one

(they're in the record library) Charles Allaband pov:

* * *

"w-what? what did she do?"

She's a traitor but..she wouldn't! we saw tiffany running into the room crying, scared, so many emotions.

"CHARLES! CHARLIE, IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!"

she ran into my arms with charlie looking a bit jealous. 

"cupcake...why are you getting kicked off? what happened?"

"I....i...I **_killed_** a toppat..."

"YOU WHAT??" I and my sis said in sync. Tiffany wouldn't, she wouldn't, right?

"I didn't mean too I just blacked out, and saw a dead body, and blood on my hands! I didn't want to. I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, hey, hey! It's fine, to be honest, I don't mind were all murderers here. we've killed police before!"

"but I killed a toppat..."

"tomato, tamato!"

"well if this is my last moment alive. I just wanted to do this."

to do what? 

"I love you both" 

W-what?

"you what?"

"I love you both! I wanted to tell you this because I love you two, I wanted to say that before I die."

I just chuckled

"and here we were fighting on who should get your love. haha!"

I picked up tiffany and kissed her

"hey! I want one too!"

tiffany was just blushing red

"f-fine"

I put her down and charlie got her kiss too.

"I love you too idiot," tiffany said her face like a tomato at the point

"We love you a lot you know"

"Why did you kill them anyway?"

"yandere side...reginald..."

"wait, YOU KILLED THEM FOR REGINALD??? I said

"I had 3 crushes! and he was one of them."

"Okay then," Charlie said with no emotion

"Wait if you killed them wheres the blood?"

"cleaned it off"

"That was fast"

"yep" she replied 

" _ **HEY! I found her!"**_

_**oh no...** _

"they found me..."

icepick and hat girl grabbed tiffany by the arms. she tried to fight back but couldn't

"hey let go of her!"

"SHES A TRAITOR! SHE KILLED THOMAS!"

"But-"

"she has to go before she kills anyone else!"

please just hear us out! Why can't they listen?

* * *

tiffany pov:

* * *

they're taking me away. Taking me to my death. I accept my fate. 

_**I deserve this** _

I'm being brought to the cockpit.

"you found her! good, good. thanks"

" 'ell first thin's first."

right hand man took off my toppat. 

"ya bein' throw' off the airship before ya kill someone else"

"expected you to say th-"

" **shush"**

Reginald said harshly, I guess he didn't want to take any more bullcrap. He looked very tired.

" **shush, I don't want to have to make you, quiet."**

this was a side of Reginald, I've never seen. Never knew Reginald would be this threatening.

**"now c'mon"**

I followed the orders out of fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEFT YOU ON A CLIFF HANGER! (i think) HA!


End file.
